Sueños y pesadillas
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: La semilla de ¿Què no ya estabas muerto? y "Sallidasep sàm on" està aquì. Historias pertenecientes a la misma dimensiòn de pesadillas de Duo que tambien pueden ser considerados como fics individuales.
1. Pesadillas

Título: Pesadillas

Autor: Darla_La mosca Tete

Mail: i_luv_flames@yahoo.com

Página: 

Categoría: AU, supernatural, menos serio y... no es tan confuso como otros.

Rating: General

Advertencia: sigue la misma línea de historia de _"¿Qué no ya estabas muerto?"_ y _"Sallidasep sam on"_

****

* PESADILLAS *

Darla_La mosca tete

Duo tenía una pesadilla.

Era algo común para el, gente muerta llamándolo "nuestro dios" en olas de ovaciones. Por algún motivo esto lo asustaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Desde que podía recordar siempre había soñado con lo mismo y fue por eso que decidió llamarse a sí mismo _Shinigami_, en honor a los cuerpos sin rostro que lo aclamaban.

Pero un día la pesadilla cambió. Uno de los cuerpos que llevaba la cabeza inclinada, en señal de reverencia, se acercó al altar.

"Dios de la muerte" dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza haciendo visibles así un par de pupilas azules.

"Heero!" después de escuchar el nombre, el coro que no dejaba de hacer ruido todo el tiempo guardó silencio.

"¿que haces aquí?" el siempre había creído que la _gente_ que se ocultaba en las sombras de este – su hogar – eran en realidad personas que habían dejado de vivir.

Entonces el vio como todas las personas desaparecían y el lugar donde había estado antes fue reemplazado por el espacio. Duo se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cabina de un mobile suit – dentro de Deathscythe.

Confundido, Duo se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado _'y ahora que se supone que debo hacer? Pelear? En mis sueños?'_ cuando los mobile suits comenzaron a atacarlo, sus instintos lo hicieron reaccionar y defenderse...

__

'en mi guerra no se toman prisioneros...' el Beamsycthe acababa de partir en dos a un Taurus y al mismo tiempo que explotaba el pudo escuchar una voz que gritaba "mi Dios" una y otra vez, y cada vez que destruía una de esas máquinas una nueva voz comenzaba a gritar lo mismo.

Cada vez más fuerte.

Duo acabó con el último mobile suit. Las voces iban aumentando de volumen repitiendo la misma frase que ya estaban cansando al joven quien cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a gritar sin darse cuenta de que todo a su alrededor había vuelto a cambiar.

Una vez más se encontraba en su altar... atrapado "quiero salir... ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero..."

El no se dio cuenta de la persona que se estaba acercando a el por detrás, se acercaba más y más cada vez. El joven solo se dio cuenta hasta que aquella figura lanzó un golpe hacia la barrera con la suficiente fuerza para destruirla y hacer que Duo saliera despedido por el mismo impacto.

Lo cual lo hizo caer... de la cama.

"ah!! ouch!" el joven piloto había caído de cara al suelo y ahora su nariz le dolía mucho.

Duo volteó hacia la cama y vio a Heero que estaba de pie en el otro lado _'Uh, es cierto, otra vez somos compañeros de cuarto...'_

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que entendiera lo que había pasado "¿me empujaste de la cama para despertarme?" acusó el chico que ahora le lanzaba una mirada de inusual resentimiento a Heero, aunque por dentro le agradecía que lo hubiera despertado de la pesadilla que había estado soñando.

Heero ignoró el supuesto enojo de Duo, dio la vuelta y volvió a acostarse en su litera, antes de cerrar sus ojos le respondió:

"No dejas de hacer ruido ni cuando duermes."

* * * * *

¿pueden adivinar en que parte de la línea de tiempo de GW y de los otros dos fics se ubica este capítulo? Vamos no es tan difícil!... o sí?

Ja ne!!

****

E*G*O*C*E*N*T*R*I*S*M*O

__

"Los quiero a todos pero de amar solo a mi"


	2. Mis dulces sueños

Título: Mis dulces sueños

Autor: Darla_La mosca Tete

Mail: i_luv_flames@yahoo.com

Página: 

Categoría: ughh, una vez que lo lean me ayudan a clasificarlo ok?

Rating: PG

Advertencia: ughh, palabras altisonantes?nahh! no realmente, solo que presento a Heero y Duo desde mi punto de vista y ese es: un Heero perverso y un Duo irritable.

****

* Mis dulces sueños *

Darla_La mosca Tete

Era una noche fría. Está bien, exageradamente fría, tanto que podrías ver nieve cayendo de la ventana... si el lugar donde estoy tuviera ventanas.

Sentía que me convertiría en un cubo de hielo, a pesar de las múltiples cobijas que siempre traigo conmigo. Así que el aceptó dormir conmigo en mi cama.

Puse mis tendidos sobre ambos y luego me acosté junto a el, espalda con espalda "buenas noches Heero" y por fin me quedé dormido...

pero no por el tiempo que yo hubiera querido.

Unas horas después sentí movimiento en la cama, pero lo ignoré al recordar que Heero estaba ahí, probablemente cambiando de posición mientras dormía.

Traté de volver a dormir otra vez, pero no pude. Estaba despierto pero – no quería abrir los ojos, porque si hacía eso era definitivo que no volvería a quedarme dormido. Apreté mis párpados con fuerza, había algo raro aquí... sentía como si alguien me estuviera observando. ¿pero quien? Heero? Por qué?

5

4

3

2

1

Había decidido que enfrentaría al idiota que no me dejaba descansar con su terriblemente intensa – y molesta – mirada, cuando sentí una mano sobre mi mejilla derecha, pude sentir sus dedos fríos acariciándome, yo quería temblar pero me forcé a permanecer inmóvil mientras pensaba _'¿qué cree que está haciendo'_ pero no me volví a preguntarle, además si en verdad quería saber porque hacía esto, no podía preguntárselo porque probablemente me ignoraría o me tomaría a loco como siempre.

"Hermoso" murmuró el, y yo casi moría de la pena – _'¿el soldado perfecto cree que soy hermoso?_ – bien esto tiene que ser un sueño... o una pesadilla.

Pero las cosas se pusieron mejor cuando sentí una corriente de aire cálido sobre mi rostro como advertencia de lo que estaba por venir, luego sentí una presión en mis labios... entonces decidí que ya había _sentido_ suficiente. Me puse tenso y empujé a Heero lejos de mí.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces mmhp-" _que le pasa a este sujeto? acaso está loco? o qué? por qué hacer esto?_

En segundos estaba montado sobre mí, sus extremidades hacían presión sobre mi cuerpo imposibilitando cualquier movimiento o intento de escape.

No que en verdad estuviera intentando escapar y no es que me molestara mucho de no ser por...

__

'¿por qué mientras duermo?

Maldito maniático si no deja de besarme ahora mismo voy morir de asfixia...'

"mhp- Hee- mm" no se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero debió ser más de diez minutos (mi resistencia para sobrevivir sin aire), después de ese tiempo la energía abandonó mi cuerpo y mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté cuando Heero se movió, jalando los cobertores hacia el y me sacó del calor de los cobertores. Inmediatamente el frío me hizo temblar y en un rápido movimiento volví a meterme debajo de las cobijas "idiota" murmuré.

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior _'¿qué rayos fue eso? y ahora que lo pienso ¿en verdad pasó?'_

"Nahh! debió ser un sueño." ... _'¿o una pesadilla?'_

Entonces Heero volvió a moverse, jalando las cobijas y dejándome expuesto al frío de nuevo "Hey!! ¿qué no te enseñaron a compartir? Maldito maniático..."

****

* * * * *

****

E*G*O*C*E*N*T*R*I*S*M*O

__

"Los quiero a todos pero de amar solo a mi"


	3. Dialogo

Título: Dialogo

Mail: AU, supernatural, menos serio y es algo confuso.

Rating: General

Advertencia: sigue la misma línea de historia de _"¿Qué no ya estabas muerto?"_ y _"Sallidasep sam on"_, de hecho se titula dialogo, porque una parte del fic es el primer dialogo que aparece en Sallidasep sam on.

**Diálogo**

Duo estaba soñando otra vez, pero su mundo estaba vacío.

Ahora el podía brillar, las barreras que antes lo detuvieran ya no existían, ya nadie se reunía... ni un alma, ni una sombra, todo había desaparecido.

"ahora si estoy solo"

Entonces Heero apareció para regañarlo y sacarlo de ahí por enésima vez... Duo se rió y despertó entonces.

Duo se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar a Heero por toda la casa y lo encontró frente a su laptop. El joven con trenza no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo y se sentó junto a el.

"Apuesto a que te quedaste dormido frente a la computadora."

"..."

"¿Apaga eso y vete a dormir quieres?"

"Tu también."

"Yo estaba dormido hasta que tu me despertaste."

_'¿Llamas a eso dormir?'_

_'¿Cómo lo llamarías tu?'_

_'Pesadillas.'_

_'No son pesadillas, es lo que queda después de ellas... la paz y tranquilidad de estar por fin solo.'_

_'Pero no estás feliz'_

_'Nadie es feliz en verdad, Heero.'_

"..."

"¿Heero?"

"Cierra los ojos... ¡no te muevas!"

Duo despertó en la oscuridad.

Su luz propia era insuficiente para distinguir más allá del negro que lo rodeaba "Duo."

"Ahhh!" el joven gritó sorprendido "Heero... ¡Avísame cuando aparezcas de la nada!"... "Ughh, olvídalo."

"Sígueme."

"¿A dónde?"

"¿No lo ves?"

"¿qué hay que ver?"

"¿qué ves?"

"Negro."

"¿Algo más?"

"A ti."... "¿Por qué¿Tú que ves?"

Heero se inclinó y pasó su mano varias veces por el mismo lugar. Duo se enfocó en observar con cuidado. '¿qué es lo que no estoy viendo?'

Lentamente sus ojos le fueron proporcionando una imagen de lo que Heero estaba tocando "Es verde..."

"no es solo verde"

"¡flores!"

"¡Wow! Heero, no me digas que aquí es a donde vienes en tus sueños?"

"Hai."

"Es un lugar muy brillante y muy bello... nunca había visito tantos colores y mira el cielo! es azul! es hermoso en verdad..."

"Este lugar es la réplica de uno que vi hace tiempo."

"Vaya... ¿y es igual de tranquilo en la realidad?"

"Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras."

"El tiempo que... ¿qué?"

"Ya me oíste."

"No, no Heero, no puedo quedarme aquí, yo no–"

"¿no que? no te gusta?"

"No. sí me gusta, pero no es por eso, yo..."

"..."

"no puedo, simplemente no puedo."

"¿por qué no?"

"Es muy lindo y todo, pero no se siento como mi hogar..."

"¿tu hogar?"

"lo siento, Heero."

"... pensé que te gustaría."

"Y me gusta! Porque es un reflejo de ti, pero no se parece a mí."

"Hn."

* * *

Sip, Heero está enfadado (porque Duo lo acaba de rechazar!!!)

Ja ne!!

Darla La mosca Tete 


	4. ¿Otra vez?

Título¿Otra vez?

Autor: Darla La mosca Tete

Mail: AU, supernatural, menos serio y... no es tan confuso como otros.

Rating: General

Advertencia: sigue la misma línea de historia de "¿Qué no ya estabas muerto?" y "Sallidasep sam on"

**¿OTRA VEZ?**

"¿otra vez?"

Duo no le respondió, lo único que hizo fue voltear ver al chico de cabello corto con enojo _'yo no te pedí que me buscaras'_

_'cierto...' _

_'¿por qué no me dejas solo?' _

_'porque eso no es lo que quieres -' _

_'¿Y tu que sabes? si digo que quiero estar solo entonces déjame! no necesito que me estés cuidando!!'_

_'quieres matarte.'_

_'mentira yo solo -' _

_'no has despertado en meses' _

_'¿y que -' _

_'no voy a dejar que te mueras.'_

_'¿por qué no? solo soy una carga para ti, aunque no lo admitas sabes que es verdad estarías mucho mejor si me muero de una vez además no voy a detenerme hasta que lo logre–'_ sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con un certero golpe de Heero al rostro de su ingrato compañero.

_'no voy a dejar que te mueras.'_ repitió Heero.

_'Heero... ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?' _

_'Te estoy protegiendo.'_ fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzar otro golpe contra Duo y noquearlo definitivamente. Después fue el quien comenzó a brillar y la luz se extendió hasta que el lugar se encontró envuelta en blanco y los dos desaparecieron... una vez más.


End file.
